rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bzero/Dyl, July 20, 2003
Last session began with Dyl recording her dream from the night before. She was slightly disturbed to realize her eidetic memory wasn’t working when it came to details of her forced dreaming, although she was slightly reassured that it did still work in terms of things she’d witnessed while waking. She typed up her report and emailed it to Roreca, the new Chantry head. Dyl printed and brought hard copies in case the vision was important. Roreca was downstairs, so Dyl chatted with the ghouls until Roreca returned, wearing a bloodied apron and long rubber gloves. Handing off the soiled garments to Taz, Roreca took Dyl into her office and got a verbal report of Dyl’s notes, asking questions and taking notes. She told Dyl to continue to bring reports of her dreams to Roreca’s attention. Roreca then dismissed Dyl to go combat-train with Bert. Bert and Dyl were once lovers, but called it off due to the fear that Bert would be killed since he was a ghoul and Dyl was a human Childe of the Tremere. However, now that Dyl is a vampire, she mentioned the need for further combat training and a desire to check out her new abilities, and Bert volunteered. As soon as Dyl escaped her meeting with Roreca, she immediately escaped downstairs with Bert to the training room. Since Dyl is small, Bert had been teaching her judo before they started spending time apart for Bert’s safety. Now that Dyl is a powerful vampire, Bert seemed pleased to see his teachings put to use with the additional aid of superhuman strength. Bert taught Dyl how to use vitae to increase her agility and speed, and the two practiced throws and grapples. Dyl showed impressive technique, and sexual tension built steadily as they practiced. When Bert and Dyl had burned through a good deal of their Tremere vitae, Bert suggested they take a break to eat and drink. (A ghoul well-past his expiration date, Bert is careful to never get too low on vampire blood.) After filling up on blood, Bert suggested dinner, which Dyl accepted both to spend more time with him and as part of her desire to learn to eat food again. They retired to an Italian restaurant near Bert’s apartment, which was closed for business but opened by the owner especially to serve Bert and Dyl. Dyl ate very little, but Bert made up for it by eating for the both of them. After dinner Bert asked Dyl if she’d like to accompany him back to his apartment, to which Dyl agreed, feeling somewhat guilty since she has a boyfriend now to whom she is theoretically monogamous. Just as she got to Bert’s apartment, however, her phone rang. Dreading it might be her boyfriend Kamel, she checked the caller ID, surprised to discover it is the Tremere Clan Whip, Garwood Marshall. Hoping this wouldn’t interrupt her evening, Dyl answered the call… (Continued next session) Category:Blog posts